Cute
by Nepholim
Summary: Yuugi feels a welling rage, heart ripped in two by the recent death of his grandparent, the last remaining relative he had left, Yuugi rips out the door, finding something rebellious to do, something wrong in more ways than one. YamixYuugi - OneShot


-Title - **Cute**  
>-Rating - M<br>-Warning - Boy on Boy, **pole dancing**, and YamixYuugi hotness  
>-Pairings - YamixYuugi<br>-Summary - Yuugi feels a welling rage, heart ripped in two by the recent death of his grandparent, the last remaining relative he had left, Yuugi rips out the door, finding something rebellious to do, something wrong in more ways than one. YamixYuugi

- COMPLETE story -

_So, this is kind of some angst I took out on the world because... bad things happen, in more ways than one. I'm just now starting to understand my true intentions while writing this piece... So enjoy this kind of angsty but sweet story._

* * *

><p>Yuugi clutched his shirt, ripping off each button with tears streaming down his eyes. Anger was all he could feel, a boiling rage welling up in his heart. He needed to get out. Grabbing onto his jacket, Yuugi yanked it off of the pole, leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He didn't care at the moment. Wandering blindly into a dance club, Yuugi saw an open pole. The manager was arguing with a dancer, probably about wages. Yuugi pushed past the crowd, eyes directly on the pole, not wavering even as people began to complain.<p>

Ignoring them, he clutched the pole, fingers expertly fitting around the metal object. Twisting around, Yuugi placed a leg around the pole. Closing his eyes, Yuugi listened to the hard beat. Turning in sync with the odd timing, Yuugi gripped and pulled himself up, legs wrapping around and bringing him off the floor. Removing one hand, Yuugi crept closer to the top, tears and sweat mingling together as the dance got more complex as well as longer.

Arm interlaced with the pole, Yuugi traveled around in a circle, letting his jacket slip off to the side. He didn't care at the moment. Yuugi felt rebellious, Yuugi wanted to do something out of bounds, different.

Against the rules.

Clutching at the pole with both hands again, Yuugi straddled the pole. His eyes wandered across the crowd of watching others. Several people, including the manager, had stopped just to watch him. Holding on tighter, Yuugi jumped, wincing at the hard contact. Removing both hands and tipping his head backward, Yuugi felt warm tears spill down his cheeks.

Then someone was there behind him, a shadow figure. This person helped Yuugi off the pole, gripping around his waist and pulling both their bodies together. Slithering like a snake on the floor, basically having sex while dancing. The rough jerky movements and the way the other's hard member rested inside his thighs.

Shifting so his legs wrapped around the others waist, Yuugi pulled his arms around the shadow figures neck, holding him there. Growling out, the man moved their dance to the pole. Both men were lost, but finding more in new places neither thought possible.

Yuugi gripped the others dick through the rather tight fitting leather pants, and in turn, the other laced a hand on Yuugi's thigh, creeping it up higher. Cupping the balls, the shadow figure let his hands trail away from that area, moving to Yuugi's backside.

Yuugi shivered, eyes heavily laced. Shifting again, both grappled at each-others bodies. All the while, the beat was being unconsciously followed. Every stroke, every touch, was placed in beat. The words even had their effect on the two.

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a pulse_

Every twist and turn that separated the two's tango, caused the dance to lower in degrees. Yuugi clutched roughly against warm shoulders, warm, solid shoulders. Tears danced down his cheeks, but he ignored the pain panging in his heart. Locking lips, Yuugi felt surprise and acceptance of the decision. Increasing the kiss, the darker applied his tongue, pressing past teeth hearing a soft cry pass through Yuugi's lips.

_All alone, it's dark and cold, with every move I die_

Removing his lips, Yuugi ignored the revulsion in what he was doing. He needed to forget, and if this was the answer… He would do it. Clutching at the shadow, Yuugi kissed again, applying more dominance into the kiss, tongue intertwining with the others. The dance was now just a distraction, but neither quit. The pole bit into Yuugi's back, and Yuugi arched, applying more pressure off of his back and to his nether regions.

Flipping their positions, Yuugi smirked as he pulled away, only to jump back onto the pole, his legs intertwined with both the shadow and the pole. Shaded eyes glinted violet, Yuugi still felt the crust of tears and sweat on his skin. He needed that gone to thoroughly enjoy the moment. Sucking the shadows neck, he began moving his hips, grinding on the other. Surprised of how much of his pleasure increased caused the other man to groan, hands collecting at his hips.

Biting the slightly pointed ear, Yuugi whispered for the man to lick at his neck. The shadow did as told, licking and nipping up the neck, hands trailing up and down Yuugi's back.

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul, I am so delusional…_ _I'm dancing, with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night-!_

Dull teeth bit down roughly on Yuugi's neck and he flung his head back. The soft gasp escaping his lips as the clutch on the pole loosened. Taking the advantage, the shadow gripped Yuugi, pulling him away and up in the air, shifting into a seat that had been placed on stage. Its original purpose was unknown, but what it was being used for now was no-where close.

Sinking Yuugi into the chair, the shadow grounded into the boy, causing a flushed cries and pants to get away from his mouth. Rocking his hips in rhythm, the shadow licked up and down the shoulder that was revealed to him, pulling away at the clothing where it wasn't.

Thankfully, there wasn't much he had to do to get the shirt to fall to Yuugi's elbows. The top had been unbuttoned to begin with, and then was falling away too add to it. Fingernails bit down into the shadows back. Biting back a moan, Yuugi moved closer, thoughts from earlier… those thoughts of his depression, death, sadness… everything fading away.

Gravelly words were whispered in his ear, the voice of a million contradictions. "Yami, call me Yami" Yuugi gripped tighter, the name only adding to the sensation.

Cute.

* * *

><p><em>The song was: <em>Dancing with Tears in My Eyes by: Ke$ha


End file.
